


A Dangerous Game

by chaoticxlovers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kind of a slow build, Love Confessions, M/M, Quarters (the game), Sexual Tension, Smut, There's more smut than fluff in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticxlovers/pseuds/chaoticxlovers
Summary: Liam persuades Theo to play a game.  A game that was supposed to be just something to pass the time- to cure the boredom.  Of course it ends up being something more... Not that Liam's complaining.





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for resolved sexual tension, and I hope you all are, too ;)

"I'm bored."

"Boo-hoo."

Liam sighed, rolling his head back against the headrest of his seat. That was his fifth attempt at getting Theo to do something- anything. They've been stuck in Theo's truck for six hours so far, and it was now nearing 3am.

Liam hated stakeouts.

"Can't we play a game or something?" He asked, moving his head to the side so he was now staring at Theo's blank face. The chimera sighed, rolling his eyes as he glanced at Liam's bored, yet hopeful, expression.

"No." He deadpanned, flashing the boy a grin that Liam could read as Theo's 'You're annoying, now leave me alone' smile. It was a sign that he should stop asking questions - or to just stop talking all in all, but Liam was going insane having to wait in the car with absolutely nothing to do.

Theo wouldn't let him play the radio, wouldn't let him leave the car unless it was for a bathroom break or food, and wouldn't let him talk. He was getting very inpatient.

"Why, you afraid of losing?" Liam challenged, lifting his lips into a teasing smirk. Theo glared at him, crossing his arms in a display of dominance and power- it didn't really work with Theo's cute face, though. The guy was like a puppy. A very hot, handsome puppy.

"I'm not afraid." The chimera hissed, flashing his yellow eyes at Liam, making the boy snort in amusement.

"Then play." He said, pulling a quarter from his pocket and placing it on the dashboard of the car. Theo looked at it in confusion, picking the coin up slowly and turning an uninterested glare towards Liam.

"Lift up your hand, and put the quarter on the back of it." Liam instructed, smirk widening as Theo obeyed, placing the coin on his skin.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" The chimera asked, staring in bafflement as he balanced the quarter on his hand, tilting it back and forth slightly to make the coin move.

"You have to keep it on your hand. If it falls, you lose." Liam explained. "But I have to make you drop it. By doing whatever I want."

He watched Theo's eyes widen, and tried to keep his heart rate at an even pace as his eyes focused on the way the chimera's lips parted in surprise, tongue coming out to wet them.

'This isn't an excuse to get what you want' he reminded himself, taking a deep breath and putting a playful smile on his face. "You ready?" He asked, elbowing Theo gently to get his attention.

The boy nodded, arm extended and hand steadied out in front of him. He gave Liam a smirk, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon, Dunbar. Bet you can't make me drop it." His tone was teasing, a challenge Liam was willing to rise to.

He unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning over the seat divider and into Theo's space. His hands trailed to the boy's sides, up under his shirt till he was touching bare skin. Again, he had to tell himself to get his head out of the gutter, but the way Theo gasped when he snuck his hands up the chimera's shirt made his mind spiral.

The gasp quickly turned into a giggle when he started to skim his fingers gently over the flesh, and for a moment he stopped, surprised he had just heard _Theo fucking Raeken_  giggle. He had the temptation to get his phone out and record that precious sound, but the way Theo glared at him-as if reading his thoughts- stopped him from doing so.

"I hate you so much..." The boy muttered, squirming under Liam's hands as he continued to tickle Theo's sides, forcing a smile and small laugh to bubble out of him.

Liam didn't get to hear the chimera laugh often- at least, not his real laugh. He'd laugh when he was upset, or angry, but it was rare to see him laugh out of pure joy and fun. It was a moment he'd keep tucked away in his memories, one he knew he'd come back to often.

Eventually, the coin slid off Theo's hand. The boy was unable to keep it steady when he was shaking so hard from laughter, using his free hand to try and slap Liam's hands away.

When the quarter fell to the car floor, both of the men just sat there, staring at each other with wild grins on their faces. "You lose." Liam teased, slipping back into his seat with a renewed sense of confidence.

Theo scrunched his face up, sticking his tongue out at Liam with a frown. "Whatever, now it's your turn." He said, giving the werewolf a mischievous grin as he picked the coin back up.

A loud noise from outside caused both of the boys to freeze, eyes snapping to the windows. Outside was the kanima they'd been looking for, crawling across the parking lot and slithering inside the school.

"Fuck." He muttered, both of them rushing out of the car and after the beast, game completely forgotten.

\-------------

Theo brings it up a week later when he and Liam are sat on his bedroom floor, spending their time playing video games instead of doing homework.

"Hey, you never took your turn for that dumb game you made me play." Theo said, earning a surprised look from Liam.

"Shit, I completely forgot about that..." He muttered, pausing the game and standing up. He decided to oblige Theo, rummaging through his bedside drawer till he found a coin.

It ended up being a dime, but he could make that work. He walked back to Theo, plopping down beside him on the floor, their shoulders bumping together comfortably. Liam swallowed at the contact, butterflies swarming around in his stomach.

God, he was getting pathetic. How the hell would he be able to get through the game without doing something stupid if he got flustered by just the slightest touch from the other boy? There was no way he'd be able to stay calm...

"Well, okay. I've gotta warn you, though, I'm not ticklish. So good luck trying to make me drop it." Liam said with a smirk, raising his arm and placing the coin on the back of his hand.

Theo arched an eyebrow, scooting to sit in front of the werewolf so they were now face to face. "We'll see about that." Was all the warning he got before Theo's hands were on him, hitching up his shirt to expose the skin underneath.

Liam let out a surprised yelp, coin slipping down the side of his hand as he jumped at the warmth of the chimera's hands on his flesh, fingers running down his sides. He managed to keep the dime in place, though, steadying it at the last second as he got over the surprise of having Theo's hands on him- but in a completely  _platonic_ way, he reminded himself.

It was a struggle to maintain a normal heartrate when Theo moved closer, pinching his skin with a playful grin. The chimera was now on his knees, torso hovering over the other boy's lap. Their faces were definitely way too close, but he forced himself to not look down at Theo's lips, knowing he'd lose control completely if he did.

Instead, he focused on not getting a boner, pushing down the flare of arousal that threatened to consume him at the close proximity of their bodies- and the touching. Oh God, letting Theo touch him was definitely not a good idea, especially when the chimera trailed his hands down to his hips, squeezing hard on the firm muscle.

Liam let out a low growl, hand now shaking. The coin was dangerously close to falling to the floor, and he tried his best to keep his arm steady, eyes trained carefully on Theo's.

"Wow, you really aren't that ticklish, are you?" Theo murmured in fascination, a faint smile on his lips. The chimera slowly slid closer to Liam, practically sitting on top of the boy now. And God, this was a horrible idea. There was no denying the way his heart rate sped up at the movement, pants tightening slightly as Theo continued to move his hands, fingers scratching gently down his back.

"You're really good at this..." The chimera chuckled, glancing at Liam's trembling hand. Somehow, the coin managed to stay in place.

'Maybe, ' he thought. 'I should just let it fall on purpose. Just to get this damn game over with.' Only, he really didn't want the game to end. Not when Theo was this close to him. Not when the chimera had his nails scratching down his sides and over his back.

A laugh managed to escape him when Theo's fingers found a sensitive spot near the back of his hip, skin prickling at the soft scratch over the flesh. "You asshole..." He huffed, pressing his lips firmly together to try and keep in the giggles that threatened to escape.

Theo grinned victoriously, maneuvering his way completely into Liam's lap to try and reach the spot better, bodies pressed together almost completely as the chimera reached his arm over the beta's shoulder to get to the sensitive skin.

Liam swallowed thickly, willing his body to _please stay calm_. It would really be hard to explain an erection to his friend right now- what would he say? There was no such thing as a platonic boner. He could always blame it on biology, though. It's a completely normal reaction to have when a hot guy's in your lap, feeling you up.

He could hear the slight hitch in Theo's breath when he let out a small laugh, that quickly turned into a groan of pain when the chimera scratched the skin just a bit too hard. He met Theo's heated gaze, noses nearly brushing together because of the _very_ small gap of space between them.

There was no way he could keep his heart rate steady when Theo leaned in, hands gripping his waist firmly as Liam's eyes fluttered shut. He felt the boy's lips brush against the shell of his ear as Theo whispered, "I won," before sliding off his lap, causing Liam's eyes to snap open, clouded brain slowly processing the words.

He glanced at his hand, noticing the coin had slipped onto the floor. Had he really been so caught up in Theo that he had not noticed the sound or feel of the dime sliding off?

Damn, he really was _that_ far gone.

He was sure he looked like a mess- could feel the warm blush spread across his face and the uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. Theo didn't seem that much better, though. As Liam looked closer, he could see the boy was breathing heavily, eyes clouded with- was that lust?

"Theo..." He spoke quietly, reaching the hand that was still extended in the air to rest on the chimera's thigh, causing Theo's eyes to snap down to the limb, then back up at Liam.

Before he knew it, Theo was back in his lap, smashing their lips together in a desperate, needy kiss. Liam let out a surprised gasp, instinctively grabbing the chimera's waist to pull him closer.

He fervently kissed back, tongue sliding against Theo's as they both got caught up in the moment. "Fuck," he groaned, grinding his clothed erection up against the chimera's thigh. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

Theo nipped gently at his bottom lip before pulling away, fingers combing through Liam's long strands of hair before giving an experimental tug. "Me too." The chimera whispered, leaning back to pull off his shirt, then Liam's. When he reached for the zipper of the werewolf's jeans, he seemed to hesitate, glancing up at the boy to make sure it was alright.

Liam nodded, giving the chimera a reassuring squeeze on the ass. He was rewarded by a surprised gasp from Theo as he lifted his hips up to help the chimera pull them off in a hurry, along with his boxers.

"I want to fuck you." Liam panted, watching as Theo pulled off his own jeans, then seemed to hesitate at the werewolf's words. The chimera looked up, pupils dilated and face flushed.

"I want you to fuck me, too." He said, eyes flicking down to stare at Liam's large member. The werewolf could feel his heart skip a beat at Theo's words, an overwhelming, possessive feeling filling his chest.

He stood up swiftly, swooping Theo up from the floor and throwing him (gently) onto the bed. The chimera yelped in surprise, a look of annoyance crossing his features. That look quickly faded, though, when Liam crawled over him, scattering kisses down his chest and abdomen till he reached the light blue boxer briefs that clung to Theo's body, cock straining against the fabric.

Liam mouthed along the chimera's covered length, hooking his fingers under the elastic of the boxers and pulling them off slowly. He watched as Theo's cock sprung free, immediately dipping his head down to take it in his mouth.

He felt Theo's fingers thread through his hair, pushing him further down the chimera's cock as he moaned. It was a strange taste and feeling- that of a man, instead of a woman. It was something he wasn't used to, but still enjoyed. Thoroughly.

The way he could drag slurred profanities from the boy underneath him- make him feel so _good_ he was writhing from just the touch of Liam's fingers and mouth on his skin- spurred him on, shoving the length down till it hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag.

He refused to stop, though, bobbing his head up and down as his tongue swirled around the tip, then down the rest of Theo's shaft.

"Oh, fuck... Liam, please." The chimera groaned, a dark blush spread across his neck and chest. It was a beautiful sight, and he pulled away with a pop to sit back and get a better view of the boy spread beneath him.

Theo seemed unhappy with the scrutinizing gaze focused on him, crossing his arms and looking down at the bedsheets instead of the werewolf above him.

"Theo... You're so goddamn beautiful." Liam breathed, tracing down the chimera's side to his hip, circling the skin with his fingertip. He could hear the boy's heart rate speed up from the compliment and touch, flicking his eyes back up to catch Liam's stare.

"Fuck me," he growled. "Now."

Liam raised an eyebrow, lips pulling up into a smirk. It was adorable, really, watching as Theo tried to maintain some form of control and power over the beta while at the same time ordering Liam to fuck him.

"Are you embarrassed, Theo?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice as he leaned down to nuzzle the crook of the chimera's neck.

"Fuck off..." Theo muttered, pushing the werewolf away with a playful grin. "I'm not embarrassed, I just wanna get this over with. "

Liam pulled back with a flinch, eyebrows furrowing as he glared down at the chimera. "Why do you want to get this over with? Is this just some quick fuck to you? Is that all you want from me?"

"No! No, no... I'm nervous, okay? I've never done this before with a dude and- I don't know, I don't want to be uncomfortable or anything... I'm just scared." Theo spoke quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Liam's arm reassuringly.

The werewolf's anger dissipated almost instantly, a sigh of relief escaping him. "It's alright, I get that. I haven't done this either, but Mason's my best friend and, well, I know enough about gay sex now to do it myself." He laughed, resting his hand over Theo's on his arm. The chimera still looked nervous, but there was a grin spread across his face in amusement from Liam's words.

"It'll be okay, I promise." The werewolf murmured, stroking his thumb over Theo's knuckles. He placed a chaste kiss to the chimera's lips before reaching over to the bedside table, pulling out a small tube of lube from the drawer.

"Are you ready?" He asked, watching as Theo chewed on his bottom lip nervously before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"It'll be fun, alright? I'll make you feel good." Liam said, voice getting lower near the end as he leaned closer to Theo, kissing along his jawline.

The chimera relaxed underneath him, letting out a breathy laugh that ended in a moan as Liam nipped at his skin. "Yeah," he panted. "You're already doing that."

The werewolf pressed a grin against the chimera's flesh before pulling back, popping open the tube and squirting a fair amount onto his hand. "Now supposedly you have to use like a shit ton of lube for this, but I don't know if this is enough... Just tell me if I should add more, okay?"

Theo gave a jerky nod, laying back and squeezing his eyes shut. "Please, just do it. And don't, like, sit there and do nothing when you have your fingers up my ass. Kiss me or something."

Liam blushed, rubbing the lube over his fingers and leaning down to suck at the chimera's throat, dragging his tongue up from the boy's collarbone to underneath his chin.

Theo moaned, waiting in anticipation as Liam took his time, hand nearing closer to his entrance. Eventually, he pressed one finger inside, slowly, drawing a hiss of pain from the chimera.

He apologized immediately, waiting a full thirty seconds before he moved the finger again, pulling it out slowly before pushing it back in again. He repeated the action a few more times before he added in another finger, scattering kisses across Theo's chest to try and shift his attention to the pleasure rather than the pain.

"Wait," The chimera said. "Just... Wait. Be slower." Liam nodded, obediently following Theo's orders before he began to move around the two digits, pulling them apart very slowly so Theo could get used to the feeling.

He pulled them out to slather more lube on, then thrust them back in, pushing in completely before crooking the fingers, drawing a surprised moan from the boy underneath him.

"O-Oh," Theo gasped, body jerking at the movement. "That- that felt good. Fuck, do that again." Liam pulled his mouth away from Theo's chest, staring into the chimera's wide, mesmerized eyes as he felt around for the spot again.

He knew he hit it when Theo let out a loud, deep moan, eyes fluttering shut as he pushed back against the fingers, hands grasping for purchase at Liam's back.

"Yes, there, right there." Theo hissed, breath stuttering as Liam repeated the action again, thrusting his fingers more roughly inside the chimera.

There wasn't a glimpse of pain across the boy's features at the harsh movement, just a flash of pleasure and a series of quiet pleas for Liam to  _do it again._

"How does it feel?" He asked, cock throbbing as he dragged little moans again and again out of the chimera as he moved his fingers in and out.

"So good.... Fuck, I need you inside of me, Liam, now." Theo growled, growing impatient as the werewolf pulled his fingers out, hovering over the boy as he took in the sight of Theo, hair a mess and dark flush spread across his body.

He took in a deep breath, snapping out of the trance-like state when Theo opened his eyes, orbs flashing yellow as a warning for him to _hurry the fuck up_.

Liam snatched up the tube of lube again, spreading it over his palms before he grabbed hold of his cock, giving it a few pumps till it was slick and wet.

He groaned as his member finally got some attention, using one hand to hold himself up over the chimera as the other moved over his cock. He caught Theo's eyes as he dragged his hand up and down his length, the look on the boy's face spurring him on.

Liam felt Theo's hand slither down between them, grasping his own aching member as his gaze flickered between the werewolf's cock and his heated gaze.

Liam let out a growl, forcing himself to release his length in order to smack Theo's hand away, replacing it with his own. He gave the chimera's cock long, unhurried strokes as he aligned himself with Theo's entrance, pushing in slowly.

"Oh, fuck, Liam." The boy gasped, fingernails digging into his back as Liam buried his cock inside Theo, hand still grasped firmly around the chimera's leaking member.

He stilled, letting Theo grow used to the uncomfortable feeling before he started to move again, barely able to maintain enough control to go slow. He didn't want to hurt Theo- this was supposed to be good for both of them.

"How does it feel?" He whispered, licking the shell of Theo's ear as he squeezed the chimera's cock, rocking into the boy gently. "How does it feel to have someone fuck you like this? To have someone fill you up till you're begging for more?"

He could hear Theo's heart racing- smell the sweat and sweet scent of arousal radiating off the chimera in waves. It awakened that possessive need to claim and mark the boy, and have him know he was _his_.

His thrusts grew erratic, the tight heat around his cock making him groan. Just the sight of Theo underneath him, looking like an absolute mess- with sweat dripping down his body, skin flushed a beautiful shade of red, and the expression of pure bliss across his face- made him nearly come.

That was nothing compared to the sounds he was making, though. The hisses of pleasure when Liam pulled out, and the wanton moans when he pushed back in. If the werewolf hesitated for only a moment, Theo would whimper quietly, begging him to move again.

"Say my name," he growled, pumping Theo's cock in his fist. "Scream it- let me _hear_ you. " The chimera shuddered beneath him, body arching up to press against him, seeking the warm, hot touch of the werewolf's skin.

"L-Liam," he gasped out, eyes fluttering shut. "Liam, harder, please."

That was enough to send Liam over the edge, coming with another thrust of his hips. He nearly toppled on top of Theo, overcome by the intense waves of pleasure that washed over him. He soaked it in, hips stuttering from the overwhelming, tingling sensation.

"Come on," he murmured, giving a few more thrusts into the chimera before his cock could become sensitive. "Come for me, Theo. I want you to come."

He gave the chimera's warm member long, tight strokes, leaning down to lavish one of the chimera's nipples, teeth grazing over the sensitive nub.

"Fuck, Liam." Theo gasped out, hips bucking up and body shaking as he came. Liam tugged the Chimera to his chest, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder as his orgasm rolled over.

Theo groaned, holding onto Liam tightly as a feeling of serenity settled over the two boys. Liam sighed softly, looking down at the boy underneath him. Theo's eyes fluttered open under his gaze, and they at stared each other with stupid grins on their faces before Liam pulled out gently, shifting to lay next to the Chimera.

"Well.... That's a thing that happened." Liam said breathlessly, glancing over at Theo and catching a smug grin spread across his face.

"Yeah. Can't wait to do it again." The chimera said, and Liam's face flushed almost instantly as Theo let out a snort of amusement at the blush. The werewolf glared at him, landing a playful punch on his arm.

"C'mere." Liam muttered, pulling the chimera to his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. His breath hitched as Theo nuzzled his face into the crook of the werewolf's neck, nose rubbing against the skin.

"So... You wanna sleepover?" Liam asked quietly, feeling Theo press a wide grin against his flesh before giving a rather enthusiastic nod.

"Yes, you idiot. If you kicked me out now, I'd shove your balls so far up your ass-" Theo's words were cut off by Liam pulling his face up, pushing his lips firmly against the chimera's to shut the boy up.

Liam felt Theo smirk into the kiss, then the soft gust of air against his lips as the chimera laughed, seemingly amused by Liam's way of making him keep quiet.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Yeah, you're right, I do."

Liam smirked at Theo's look of shock as the boy growled at him, burying his face in the werewolf's warm chest.

"I love you too." Theo murmured, and Liam felt the soft, happy sigh against his skin.

"And if you ever tell anyone I said that I swear to God..." The chimera muttered, earning a soft chuckle from the werewolf.

"Only Mason will know." Liam said, hand rubbing soothing circles over Theo's back. He heard the chimera let out an annoyed huff, then felt a sharp bite to his skin. Liam yelped, glaring down at Theo.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"I love you, too." Theo responded.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut fic I uploaded, so I hope it wasn't too shit, oops. 
> 
> I have like four other drafts of thiam fics sooo stay tuned ;) this was the first one I finished. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts below! Constructive criticism is welcome, as is everything else (except hate).


End file.
